The Crooked Man
by Kenny and Katjaa and me-Jade
Summary: Sorry for late recreation! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Crooked Man

Prologue

There once was a crooked man that walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together, in a little crooked house. Then there was a day when the crooked man thought: "Oh why is my life so crooked? I have a crooked cat and crooked mouse! We all live together in a little crooked house…"Then the crooked man looked and found a crooked book. He read it like in the crooked way. The book fit just right on that crooked little day. Then the crooked man had a new thought: "Oh why am I so crookedly distraught? I have my special crooked life but sadly… no crooked wife…"

That was the exact crooked day the crooked man looked for his crooked woman. However, what did that crooked man find? A lonely girl sitting on a crooked sidewalk. The crooked man smiled his usual crooked smile, "I'll have that one. That girl on the crooked sidewalk. She will make the perfect crooked bride." Said the Crooked Man. He went back to his crooked home and had a crooked party. "Hooray! Hooray for crooked old me!" said the crooked man in crooked glee. On that crooked day, it was time for the girl to go on a crooked little journey. Have a happy crooked night…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crooked Man **

By: Julie Millan

Chapter 1: The Lone Girl who Moved to the Crooked House

(Caramel's Pov)

I was just sitting there on what appeared to be the crooked sidewalk. It was near my soon-to-be new house that had oddly strange crooked furniture. As I was sitting their bored out of my mind when I heard someone chuckling from the bushes. I looked up just in time to see a strange shadow walking away from my home.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out loud. When nobody responded, I just shrugged it off and walked into my old home. After all, it was tomorrow that I was moving to that new house. I walked back to my house and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello…? Hey Katherine…Yeah…I know I am tired I just woke up…Wait what? David? As in David Hoover my cousin, you and his friend Paul are coming to help me move?! That is great! I'll get ready…! When will you be here…? Oh Snap! An Hour really?! Yeah Yeah ok! Bye!" I said before hanging up and falling out of my bed. _Okay…OW! That hurt! Well…At least I'm not hurt…_ I thought to myself while standing up and changing into new clothes then I went and ate breakfast. As I was waiting for the hour to pass by and about 10 minutes before David, Katherine and Paul would get here… I hear crying coming from the basement in the new house that I was in.

I decided to go follow it with my flashlight with no sign (Crooked Man's Pov)

I was sobbing in my crooked corner in my crooked basement. My crooked mouse had died this crooked day. I feel so crookedly alone. Especially since I can't find my crooked cat. I then looked up from crookedly crying in my crooked position. I heard footsteps in my crooked little home. I felt my crooked house creek on it's crooked floorboards. I felt the presence of the beautiful girl I've ever laid my crooked little eyes on. I then see her feet step down those crooked steps as I hid as fast as my crooked old self could carry me.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The girl called out in this crooked and hollow basement. I didn't crookedly reply so I just stayed so crookedly silent. As the girl was close to my crooked old hiding spot, I heard my crooked cat and… kittens? It then appeared that my crooked cat had crooked kittens. The girl picked up my crooked cat and said "You're just as cute as this crooked old house so I will call you the crooked cat. Do you like that?".

My crooked cat was so nice to her. I have never seen my crooked cat be so nice to an uncrooked person such as her. I do wonder what her name is though.

"Well…Your crooked kittens are just the cutest. Well…Oh! Silly me I forgot to introduce myself to you Crooked Cat and kittens. My name is Caramel Ashley Johnson. I hope we become a great new family." The girl said to the crooked cat and kittens. So her name is Caramel? It sounds so…Crookedly sweet…Hmm… Mrs. Caramel Ashley Crooked…A beautiful name for a bride. No girl I've crookedly met had a name such as Caramel. I wish she was mine right now. Why? Why isn't she mine yet?! I sighed in crooked frustration as I continued crookedly crying.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crooked Man **

By: Julie Millan

Chapter 2: Day 1

(Caramel's Pov)

I put Crooked Cat down and then heard knocking upstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled upstairs. I turned and started up the stairs. Just when I got up, I tripped on something. It was the first stair. It hurt when I faceplanted onto the floor. I hollered in pain but once I got up, I could've sworn I heard a laugh from downstairs. That was the exact moment that David Hoover broke my lock to the door. He barged in along with Katherine and Paul facepalming. David then rushed to me.

"Caramel! Are you ok?" David asked frantically. I then bitch slapped him. I was pissed. He had just broke my new lock and now he is asking if I am okay?! Hell no! That is not happening!

"David! What the fuck man?! You just broke my new lock! You'd best help me pay for that!" I yelled. His only response was silence. He slowly nodded and walked back to Paul and Katherine. I got up and hugged Paul.

"Hi Paul! I missed you so much!" I said with a smile. He hugged me back.

"Missed you too kid! Man. The last time I saw you...you were about 5 years old!" Paul said with a laugh.

"Ditto." I said laughing with him as I went and hugged Kat. She hugged back. When we let go, she looked at me then at the truck.

"Time for unpacking Cara!" Kat said using my nickname. I was when we went to work.

(David's POV)

As I took my break with unpacking, I went down into the basement. I saw some crooked kittens and a cat. They all looked hideous.

"Caramel! Cat issue!" I yelled from the stairs. Caramel came rushing down the stairs. She then told me just her cute kittens and Crooked Cat. Caramel picked them up and went back upstairs. I then heard chuckling. The same chuckling that I heard in the school all those years ago. _No...He can't be here...Not now!_ I thought in my head. I then searched the basement. Not long after did I find him. The bastard who almost made me commit suicide on the roof of that hospital. He attacked me. I couldn't react quick enough and I fell. He scratched my shoulder and I howled in pain. I heard footsteps and pushed him off. I ran towards them and bumped into Paul.

"Paul! He is down there!" I whispered to him.

"Who?!" He said nervously.

"The Crooked Man! He just attacked me!" I said scared. We rushed back down to see he was gone.

"B-But he was here! I-I saw him Paul!" I said frantically. Paul rolled his eyes and told me to go with him and take a nap upstairs. I nodded and followed.

[End!]


End file.
